Missing Person
Previous Chapter. *Catt was sitting on a window ledge in the Society's Library, casually perusing the pages of the pocket journal she always carried and made notes in. The sun was shining through the glass, painting the floor in warm brightness. Birds chirped on the nearby rooftops, enjoying the respite from the dreary rain that frequented the city. When she noticed something missing from the entries she had made over the past two weeks. She reread the entries again, and then again. How had she not noticed? Quickly stowing the book in her pocket, she ran to the room. It was exactly as it had been left the last time she saw it, but no one was there. Fear rising, she sprinted around the Society hurriedly talking to anyone she found. The same question leaping from her lips each time.* Have you seen Dr. Helen? --------- Miss. Dreamer Jekyll: Dreamer was now working in her room again, her door ajar as she was working with some very strong alchemy with her window open. She heard someone running down the hall and she put down her beaker and she peered outside to see Catt. "Catt? Hey where's the fire? Is everything all right?" She asked still blind in her right eyes. Concern in her voice for her friend."Please tell me." She said. Catt Hatter: There's no fire. *Catt said, slightly dazed from being pulled from her thoughts so suddenly.* I can't find Dr. Helen. Have you seen her? Miss. Dreamer Jekyll: "No i haven't and i've been wondering where she is as well. I can help you look for her though" Dreamer said stepping out of her room and beside Catt. Catt Hatter: '''Thank you. *Catt said, looking slightly relieved.*I already checked the basement, do you think you could check this floor while I look around the roof? '''Miss. Dreamer Jekyll: '''Dreamer nodded and she walked off beginning her search. '''Catt Hatter: We'll meet at the front entrance once we've finished ok? *Catt called after her.* Miss. Dreamer Jekyll: "Got it!" Dreamer called back to Catt and continued her search. ---------- mysterious gamer (aka Velius): I wasn't noticing that Dr.Helen have disappeared! I can take a look at all the society, if I found her or something else, I'll tell you. Catt Hatter: Thank you! Thank you very much! ---------- Mz. Hyde: *Mz. Hyde was enjoying some Cipher time with the mini Bills, letting them crawl all over and play while she rested on her soft hanging bed. Suddenly, her eyes flash open and she sat straight up, making the little Doritos fall onto the matteress.*I sense a disturbance in the force. Catt Hatter: *Just then, there was a loud rapping on the glass ceiling.* Mz. Hyde! Mz. Hyde are you in ther-AHH! *Catt exclaimed as she fell through the skylight, a cascade of rainbow shards following her to the floor.* Mz. Hyde: OH My God! The NSA IS watching us! Catt Hatter: *Catt groaned as she sat up.* Who are the NSA? I'm trying to find Dr. Helen and I came to ask for your help! *She looked up at the sizable hole she had left in the ceiling.* Sorry about the window... Mz. Hyde: Eh, I'll fix it later. The A/C's acting up again anyways. Catt Hatter: So have you seen her? *Catt questioned earnestly, brushing glass from her clothes as she stood.* Mz. Hyde: No. Catt Hatter: *Catt deflated at the news.* She hasn't been seen in over two weeks and no one seems to have noticed until today. *She said, voice starting to quaver.*I checked the basement, the roof, Miss. Dreamer is checking her floor. I don't know what else to do. Mz. Hyde: I know exactly what to do! Catt Hatter: What? *Cat said looking at Mz. Hyde, her gaze wide and alert, waiting for instruction.* Mz. Hyde: Cover the entire city in lost dog- I mean missing person flyers! Catt Hatter: You got a zeppelin to pull that off? Mz. Hyde: No, but I have something else! Catt Hatter: *''Dar n. A zeppelin would've been cool''. Catt thought, getting distracted.*If it's not a super cool zeppelin, what is it? Mz. Hyde: Meet me in the garage!*Mz. Hyde jumps up and exits through the hole in the ceiling.* Catt Hatter: Where's the garage? *She asked the now empty room, staring up the way Mz. Hyde had gone. A small voice caused her to turn and look at the source.*BILL! *The mini-Bills chirped as they bounced and climbed on the hanging bed.*Suppose I should get you all back in your ca- um, nest. *Catt reached over to grab a Bill that was sliding down the pillow as another started climbing her jacket.*Woah, hey. *She said softly, grabbing the two Bills.* Personal space, bud.*Just then, three Bills jumped onto her left arm.*What did I just say? *She lifted her arm to look them in their collective eyes. But instead of just staying looked at, the trio of mini-Bills jumped onto her face, causing her to yelp and trip over backwards. The other Bills noticed the fun and decided to join in.Catt was reminded of the little people from Gulliver's Travels, but she was pretty sure that the little people had let him breathe while he was tied down.* Mph! Mgl!*She couldn't see and her ears were filled with the twittering of mini doritos having fun. Just then, there was a zap-pop and all the Bills were gone.She opened her eyes after catching her breath, it was too dark to see anything. But she could recognise the rather strong odor of engine oil.Catt was lying on the floor of the garage, though she hadn't realised it yet. She would only come to understand what had happened, after Mz. Hyde opened the door and asked how Catt had beaten her there.* Mz. Hyde: Hey! You got here before me! Catt Hatter: I did? Guess that explains where I am. *Catt said, sitting up and knocking her head against something in the gloom.* Ow. Could you please get the lights? I don't want to run into anything, sharp. Mz. Hyde: Oh, sure! *She flips on the lights.* Catt Hatter: Thanks. *Catt stood and looked about the garage, which the Society apparently had.* Mz. Hyde: Hang on!*Mz. Hyde pulls out some car keys and beeps the alarm.*Just give it a second!~*A platform begins to lower into an area underneath the floor. It stays there for a second before beginning to rise back up again.* Catt Hatter: This is one doozy of a garage. *Catt watched in amazement as the platform rose back to level with the floor, bringing something extra up with it.* Miss. Dreamer Jekyll: Dreamer walked in with a tired look on her face. "I have searched the whole building top to bottom and i couldn't find her" Catt Hatter: Ah! Dreamer! Sorry, I got pulled away via dorito teleport. Mz. Hyde has a plan to get the word out to the city.Are you ok? *Catt asked looking over and seeing the weary expression on Dreamer's countenance, concern lining her own.* Mz. Hyde: *The platform levels with the floor to reveal...a llama in a sombrero tied to a shopping cart.* Catt Hatter: Wow... *Both Dreamer and Catt stared at the odd vehicle.* That is, not what I expected.Can it fly? Mz. Hyde: No, or at least, I don't think so. But anyways, this is Lil' Chipotle! The fastest llama in all of San Pedro! Catt Hatter: He's cute. *Catt said, patting Chipotle's neck.* But, how's it gonna spread the fliers if it can't fly? Mz. Hyde: We can throw the flyers out of the cart as we go! Catt Hatter: That works. *Catt said with a nod.* Where we gonna get the fliers? Or do you somehow have them printed already? Mz. Hyde: They should be here any second now....ah!*A giant dump truck full of missing person flyers pulls up to the curb. * Catt Hatter: *Catt stared up at the giant truck-out-of-time.* Talk about fast service.When do we start? Mz. Hyde: Right now!*She goes behind the dump truck with outstretched arms. She is then buried in thousands of papers.* Catt Hatter: Phahaha! Are you ok? *Catt tried to shuffle the papers off of Mz. Hyde so she could breathe.* Mz. Hyde: *Pfft!* Yeah, I'm fine! But we need to start! There's no time to waste! Catt Hatter: Ok good. Let's go! *Catt grabbed an armload of fliers and dropped them in the cart.* Mz. Hyde: Okay! Get in!*Mz. Hyde gets in the child seat of the cart, the llama's reins in her hands.* Catt Hatter: *Catt clambered into the main basket of the cart, nestling in next to the pile of fliers.* Where to first? Mz. Hyde: Hmmmm...how about the nearest bar? Catt Hatter: Guess that's a good a place as any. Let's go! Mz. Hyde: Ok! * She flips the reins*Go, Lil'Chipotle!*The llama appears to take only a few steps...*We're here! Catt Hatter: ... Where did you say you got this ride? Mz. Hyde: A guy in a van. Catt Hatter: Oh. *''Not something I'd be getting then.'' Catt thought. (Nope.) Bother.* What now? Mz. Hyde: Now, we deface this establishment with the fliers. Catt Hatter: *Catt grabbed a handful of fliers and climbed out of the cart.* Won't we get arrested or something? Mz. Hyde: Not if we run fast enough! Catt Hatter: Good point. *Catt quickly hung the posters she was holding and jumped back in the cart.* Mz. Hyde: Where to next? Catt Hatter: Um, how about the City Library? Lot's of people go through there! Mz. Hyde: Yeah! Someone had to see her there! *Lifts reins.*Go!*3 seconds later...*Okay, you go in and post the fliers while I stay in the cart. We're not allowed to park here and if one of those Smurfs show up, he's not going to leave with both his legs still intact! Catt Hatter: Ok! *Catt tripped on her way out of the cart, scraping her hands, but she was undeterred. She charged up the steps and covered the library's big main doors in the missing Helen posters.The armload of fliers spent, she ran back to the cart and jumped in.* Mz. Hyde: Great job! Now what? Catt Hatter: Thanks! *Catt highfived Mz. Hyde before thinking for a moment. Going about it this way would most likely take too long. They needed a different approach.*Do you think we could go slow enough to stick a flier to every lamppost in London without stopping? Mz. Hyde: Yeah, we can do that!*Holds up the reins.*Yip yip!*Lil'Chipotle goes at a normal pace.* Catt Hatter: Does he have a medium-low setting?I'd been thinking a just a little bit faster, or we'll be at this all week. Mz. Hyde: *Holds up the reins.*Yip yip go! Catt Hatter: Sweet!~*The two went down every road, hanging a poster on each lamppost they passed. Only once all the fliers had been used up, and it was late evening did the tired friends return to the Society.*~Ahh, my hands hurt...*Catt said, gingerly massaging her left hand.* Mz. Hyde: I have rope burns.*Holds up hands...they look sad.* Catt Hatter: '''Owich! Let's get something on those right away. *Catt hurriedly lead Mz. Hyde inside the building, but then remembered something rather important.*Uhm, do you know where the infirmary is? *She asked sheepishly.* '''Mz. Hyde: Ummm I think it's down the hall to the right. Catt Hatter: Okay. *They headed down the corridor and manage to find the infirmary. But not before finding the door to a broom closet, and a sauna.*Grab a seat, I'll see if I can find where they keep the, heal-y, hand cream, stuff. Mz. Hyde: Okie dokie! *Sits there.* Catt Hatter: *Catt spent the next several minutes searching through and reading the labels on the various bottles in the cabinets before she finally found something she could use on Mz. Hyde's poor over-used hands.*'Scrape-Away' *She read,* 'For minor scratches and scrapes. Numbs pain and will expedite healing. Apply once, if injury is still present by the next day, re-apply to damaged skin.' *She flipped over the tag.* 'DO NOT APPLY MORE THAN FIVE CONSECUTIVE DAYS.' This should work for some rope burns.*She carried the bottle over to Mz. Hyde, sitting on the bed next to her.* Here, let me see your hands. Meanwhile... Category:Main Plot Category:Gone, Without A Trace